


Paint Palette

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's based off a text post from tumblr which i can't find anymore, but the first bit explains its self</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Palette

Dan and Phil live in a world were everything is black and white, monotonous, just shades of grey. Neither of them have experienced colour; they both know that when they meet their soulmate, everything will become filled with the rainbow. Blues, greens, yellows, every shade imaginable. But for now, it’s all just black and white.

_Dan_    
“Mum, I’m going out!” Dan Howell shouted as he left his family home, where he was staying for the summer. Dan was going into his last year at Manchester Uni, he had chosen art; a tricky subject when everything is a shade of grey, but his tutors said that his works were masterpieces. He could use the texture and shapes of the paint and materials in a way no one else could, it almost made the palette of colours seem useless.

He was walking through Manchester, seeing everything in black and white as usual, he often wondered what it was like to see in colour, he often wished he could, but for now, he was happy. It began to rain, people scattered of the streets like insects, Dan Howell three his coat over his head and marched on, braving the biting wind.

_Phil_    
Phil wished he could see colours, he wishes that he would meet his soulmate and be able to experience the vibrant spectrum. His brother won’t shut up about it, he has just met the love of his life, now everything has stopped being grey and he has been plunged into a world of colour.   
“Can’t you SHUT UP about the FREAKING COLOURS FOR ONE MINUTE?” Phil has finally had enough of his brother, he just wanted to get out. He ran out of the house, slamming the front door behind him, shaking the whole house.

Phil hadn’t realised is that it was raining heavily when he stormed out, he only had a thin jumper and a t-shirt on; soon, after continuing down the flooded Manchester streets, he was soaked to the bone.   
“Nearly there, Phil.” He muttered to himself, on the way to Starbucks, the only cafe he ever used.

_Dan_  
“Sir, what can I get you?”   
“Caramel Macchiato, please, and be generous with the caramel.” He paid for his coffee and went to sit down in his favourite seat, two armchairs buy the large window which looked out onto the street. He was lucky he got there early, people were pouring through the doors, escaping the rain, the cafe filled up and quickly there weren’t any seats left, except from the one opposite Dan. It stayed vacant for a while, no one else enter the cafe and the rain eased off.

Then a soaked figure entered the cafe, his eyes scanned the room for a seat and he locked onto the armchair.   
“Hi, sorry, is this seat taken?” Phil asked Dan, rain water dripping off his hair and onto the table. Dan looked up at the figure, and his heart stopped, this man had dark hair, and pale skin, but his eye were a vibrant, icy blue; Dan didn’t know what this colour was yet, but at seeing this piercing splash of pigment. He took a sharp breath and answered.

_Phil_  
“No, please sit down.” The boy answered and looked up at Phil, the sight took his breath away, not only was this boy gorgeous, but for the first time in his life, Phil learnt what colour lips were. A sharp, bright, vivid explosion of colour in a grey world. Neither make spoke for a while until,   
“Does this mean we are…we are soulmates?” Dan asked, not sure what to think at the moment.   
“I guess, but I don’t know you. I’m Phil by the way.” He tried to make conversation, but they were both star struck.   
“Dan, Dan Howell. I’m 21, and I’m going into my final year at uni, I did art it was the worst mistake of my life, it’s so hard when you can’t see colours and it’s really freaking boring.” Phil saw that Dan had a deadened look in his eyes as he said this, Phil could tell that Dan was really not enjoying uni.

_Dan_    
It was weird, having your soulmate sitting opposite you in Starbucks. They knew of each other, by mutual friends and family but they had never actually met. Dan tried to make conversation, but it was awkward, he could not get over the fact that Phil was outstandingly beautiful and perfect, but also that this was the person who Dan: the socially awkward one; the one from a broken home; the one who was going to drop out of uni; was destined to fall in love with.  
He found out that Phil was a YouTuber, he made videos for a living; Dan found this amazing as he had always wanted to do that, just never had the courage.   
“We should meet up again, maybe make a video together?” Phil said, implying that he was leaving.   
“Sure, what’s your number? I want to be able to talk to you.” They exchanged numbers and Phil left into the rain, to be soaked again.

_Phil_    
He had just turned to corner, when he felt a presence behind him, Dan had appeared with an umbrella.   
“I didn’t want you getting soaked again.”   
“Thanks.”   
“I’ve got to go, see you around.” And Dan left, hunching his shoulders and bowing his head against the rain. Phil watched him leave and just before he went out of sight, he saw a flash of red from Dan’s shoes. It made him smile, knowing that fate had decided that this was the person he would be with.


End file.
